


Dates in Due Time

by LyricalWandering



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Infertility, Naegiri - Freeform, Naegiri Week, Naegiri Week 2020, Oops, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Sad with a Happy Ending, don't worry he'll make some appearances in future fics, except for poor Yasuhiro, the whole gang shows up at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalWandering/pseuds/LyricalWandering
Summary: Some days simply fade or blur in the lapse of time, forgotten in the rhythm of every day life. Others stand out like a shining testament to life's best moments, the ones that remain important dates, always.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Dates in Due Time

**Author's Note:**

> For Naegiri Week 2020's Day 6 Prompt, "Date". I originally was going to post a oneshot I wrote taking place sometime during those lost years before the events of THH...but then I got hit by a burst of inspiration to do this instead, so here it is, haha. A bit of an alternative take on the prompt, so I really hope you all enjoy and don't mind my departure from tradition here. Also sorry for being late on this one! Work and life and all that.

A date had been circled in red on the calendar that hung in their kitchen. The kitchen in the first house they'd ever bought - the house that they'd worked, struggled and saved for - with their eyes on the prize of marital bliss ahead.

It was worth it all, they'd both agree time and time again; the years of establishing their finances and finding their identity as a married couple in a post-despair world. It had been worth all the pain and uncertainty and fierce fighting for survival to get to where Makoto and Kyoko were now. Together and in love and *happy*. Ridiculously happy, at that.

Once the beautiful home had been purchased and lived in for a while, deep discussions were had about the future of their family and what exactly it would look like. In clearer terms, they had begun to make decisions about just how many beating hearts their family would consist of when they were ready to take that next step. 

Makoto desperately wanted to be a father. And Kyoko wanted to help him fulfill that dream, despite her darkest fears forcing her to question what kind of mother she would be. But despite her insecurities surrounding motherhood and the openness it would undoubtedly require to be a good one, she firmly believed that beneath all the self-doubt that had no place in her confident mind, the biggest part of what scared her so much was how badly she wanted it, too.

They waited until they were both as ready as they'd ever felt, and then measures were taken to help create new life, and nurture it once it would begin to grow. 

Except that it didn't happen as quickly or easily as they both had hoped, much to their shared concern. Tears were shed and hearts wounded as they were told by doctors that their mission to become parents would be more "involved", as they put it, than most.

Dates had been jotted down and observed. Her cycle, doctor's appointments, tests. Greater measures were taken. Drugs, shots, vitamins. All the while time dragged on and on. Their nights would end in making love with new purpose before their mornings began with prayers. Mantras they both practiced in hopes the little soul that was already so wanted, so loved, would hear and find it's way to them.

Did it make a difference at all? Pleading with the universe to allow their baby safe passage? One positive pregnancy test almost a year later was all it took for Makoto and Kyoko to believe that it did. There were were jubilant tears, emotional laughter, and great fear.

A date had been circled in red on the calendar that hung in their kitchen. They regularly flipped the pages to December with shaky hands as the swell of Kyoko's belly grew, steadily and in good health for the next 9 months that they walked on eggshells, terrified to hope for what they both had come to want more than anything in the world.

And then, like a miracle born from hope itself, he came to them.

A rush to the hospital, a pair of clasped hands, (smooth skin and scarred), and finally, *finally*, the triumphant cry of new life.

A date had been circled in red on the calendar that hung in their kitchen. And on that early December morning that was dusted with fairy snow, in a hospital room warm and sheltered away from the winter chill, a Mother and Father were holding, learning and adoring their little son for the first time; a son new and perfect in every way.

Her face worn and tired from the pain of labor but blissful with motherhood nonetheless, Kyoko held their baby close against her chest, cherishing the little fist wrapped around one rough finger as he nursed. Makoto lay beside his wife and son in the hospital bed, stroking Kyoko's cheek and their baby's soft tufts of hair as he looked on in wonder.

"He looks like you," he said softly, with so much love and pride in his voice that it made her breath catch. "He has your eyes for sure."

Kyoko nodded, considering. "That he does. But he has a lot of you in him, too, " she whispered back, peering down at their baby's contented features as she fed him. "His hair, for one thing. It looks blonde to me."

"Yeah, but that could be thanks to either one of us." Makoto said with a smile, reaching down to twirl one delicate curl between his fingers. "What else do ya think?"

"Hm. Besides his nose clearly being a Naegi nose...I'd say his talent to reassure me that all is well is another gift he's definitely gotten from you. Just his safe delivery here has taken care of that quite nicely."

Makoto looked to her, his eyes swimming with happy tears as he carefully leaned in to take her lips in a gentle kiss. She felt it down to her toes and a place deep within her; the unconditional love they shared. The love they *three* would always share, now.

"I love you both more than anything in this world." Makoto breathed as their lips parted. "You know that, right?"

Kyoko smiled, caressing his cheek. "Of course I do. And I love you both, just the same. Isn't that right, Seiichi?" 

The name they'd chosen for their son. A name that meant "sincerity, truth". Their baby boy blinked up at his parents, his bright eyes shining.

Later that day, friends and loved ones arrived to greet the new little bearer of hope, only a little to Kyoko's chagrin. She requested her gloves and asked for Makoto's help to tie her hair up to give her a semblance of composure just before they allowed guests into their room. An elated Komaru and hesitant Toko were the first ones there to meet their nephew.

"He's GORGEOUS. He's the most beautiful baby I have ever seen!!" Komaru gushed, cooing down at Seiichi. Over her shoulder, Toko looked on warily.

"G-gorgeous? He's all w-wrinkly and s-small. But if that's what you c-consider 'gorgeous', t-then I *guess*." She put on a convincing act as she sniffed her disdain, but the light in her eyes was kind as she studied her nephew. 

Komaru doted over Seiichi and his parents for what she deemed a sufficient amount of time before she and Toko took their leave, and Hina and Byakuya replaced them.

"Oh look, the godparents are here!" Makoto announced happily when they entered, gifts in tow for both parents and baby. They'd chosen the two of them months ago, figuring that Komaru would be set with her title as "Auntie", and sincerely hoping that their friends would be able to finally put aside their differences and be chosen family to their baby, side by side. Walking in the room with a bounce in her step, Hina flew to Kyoko's side at once to throw her arms - "carefully, Hina" - around her best friend's neck and fuss over the baby as Byakuya came to stand beside Makoto, patting him on the back.

"Congratulations, Naegi. I trust that you'll both be fine parents to your son, so long as Kirigiri is capable of reining in your whimsical approach to, well, everything."

"Uh, thanks? I think?" Makoto rubbed the back of his neck and wondered if he'd ever seem mature enough to do anything at all in Byakuya's eyes.

Hina's love for Seiichi was already abundant as she could barely contain her squeals of delight over him. When Kyoko asked if she wanted to hold him, Hina readily held out her arms as Makoto carefully transferred their son from his mother's grasp. She held perfectly still receiving him, tears filling up her eyes. "He's perfect," was all she could say, reluctant to pass Seiichi back to his father even after a long while of admiring him.

"Byakuya?" Makoto offered with a smile. "Care to make your godson's acquaintance?" Their reserved friend squinted down at the bundle of blankets and warmth in Makoto's arms skeptically.

"Ah, I'm not certain I...should. I haven't held an infant in perhaps over a decade. And I'm not sure Kirigiri would take kindly to me handling him without practice."

"No, it's alright, Byakuya. You and Hina will be special to him in any case, so you should get to know him. Makoto will show you what to do." Kyoko assured. Byakuya couldn't argue further.

It was the first time Makoto had ever seen such insecurity on their friend's face, a man who was known for exuding confidence and superiority. But as the baby was placed precariously in his hold, something changed in Byakuya's usually lofty demeanor. The baby looked up to him, innocent eyes wide, and Makoto thought that he saw Byakuya's mouth twitch with a smile.

"Despite your father's weak physique, you are a handsome young man," he said lowly, when Makoto, Kyoko and Hina broke their eyes away for a brief moment, "and you will one day do great things. As your godfather, I will see to it."

After visiting hours had passed and after everyone had gone, Makoto and Kyoko were once again resting in the narrow hospital bed, their baby in his cozy cot beside them.

"He's quite the social butterfly already, isn't he?" Makoto chuckled, enamored by how his son had taken so well to seeing new faces. Kyoko hummed in response, her eyes shut, though her hold on Seiichi's tiny fingers was strong with a new mother's protection "See, he does take after you."

Makoto stroked her hair as she started to drift off to sleep, her body exhausted from it's ordeal. "It's amazing," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her pale cheek. "To think that last year at this time, this was just another normal day. Now it's the day that *our son* was born. And next year, it will be his first birthday."

Kyoko murmured a sleepy sound of acknowledgement. "It's one of life's greatest mysteries," she agreed, "how an ordinary day can turn extraordinary. How a due date can mean that our lives are forever changed for the better."

It was all she said before she finally gave in to sleep, and Makoto allowed himself to chase her there.

A date had been circled in red on the calendar that hung in their kitchen. The day that their son was born.

The December snow fell in beautiful patterns outside their hospital window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! My last fic for this Naegiri Week will be posted later in the day. It's been SUCH a pleasure to share these ideas that were just sitting in my notes with others who also have so much love for this pairing. :') Really happy to have connected with the Dangan community, and would love to keep sharing my work with you guys!


End file.
